With the advances in today's technology, audience measurement companies are presented with greater challenges to collect viewing data to determine viewing habits of viewers. For example, personal video recorders (PVR) present such a challenge to collect viewing data because PVRs allow viewers to play back and view programming at a later time (i.e., in a time-shifted manner). Typically, however, methods to collect viewing data depend on the programming being viewed at the time of broadcast (i.e., real-time). To illustrate this concept, signatures of a program taken at a household are either collected with broadcast timestamp information or associated with a time at which they were received at the household receiver (e.g., a set top box). The signatures are then compared to either reference signatures having the same broadcast time stamp or reference signatures that were broadcasted at or around the same time to identify a match. Comparing broadcast time reduces the amount of signature comparisons that are required to identify a match. However, PVRs allow viewers to skip programming content such as commercials at their discretion to avoid consumption of the programming content. Thus, audience measurement companies are researching different ways to verify programming content is shown to viewers.